Rough
by doarfthXx
Summary: This creeper kept sending sexual messages to my friend so we decided to make it into a fanfiction. We hope you enjoy. ;)


Is it bad im I'm imagining you coming back to my house with me? We open the back door and walk in to the kitchen, the house completely silent and empty. I watch you take your shoes off and admire your sexy ass as I take mine off. I stand up and put your arms on the table leaning ever so slightly over it. I walk up behind you and push my body against yours, gripping your waist and kissing the back of your neck, sucking on your skin, my teeth slowly biting your neck. My hands move to the front of your pants, and down between your legs, applying pressure as your tight pussy moistens. My hardening cock pushing against your ass, grinding against you. My hands slowly unbutton and unzip your pants, feeling your wetness soak the fabric of your panties. Pushing under then, feeling your clean shaven pussy moist with the juices, letting them soak my fingers as I rub your pussy lips hard, grinding my thick cock hard against you, using one hand to gently pull on your hair as I spread your tight lips and slip the first finger deep inside of you, the 2nd rubbing gently right under your clit until it enters into your body. Your hands move between your legs, sliding your middle finger deep inside of you, spreading your lips with one hand and sliding another finger inside of you. I moan your name as I feel my balls thicken with my cum, I pull back and watch as time after time I squirt my hot cum on to your face and into your open mouth onto your waiting tongue. So much cum it runs out both sides of your mouth and covers your face along with your tits. I kiss down your body and slide my tongue into your pussy, sucking hard and applying pressure when I find the spot, causing you to moan even louder and push your pussy up into my face. I gently suck on your clit and lick it with my tongue as it swirl it all over your pussy, I flip you over so your pussy is now on top of my face and I feel you push it down hard against my lips. As they suck on your sweet pussy lips, my tongue dives deep inside of you, feeling your pussy walls clinch against it as your orgasm nears. I'm playing with your clit as you scream and orgasm all over my face, feeling your pussy gush with your juices with juices soaking my face. You slide down my body; your juices covering everything they touch and I lay there as you lick them off my face and slide your tongue deep into my mouth. Mmmm, well now I'm fully thinking dirty. Your hands move between your legs, sliding your middle finger deep inside of you, spreading your lips with one hand and sliding another finger inside of you. I moan your name as I feel my balls thicken with my cum, I pull back and watch as time after time I squirt my hot cum on to your face and into your open mouth onto your waiting tongue. So much cum it runs out both sides of your mouth and covers your face along with your tits. I kiss down your body and slide my tongue into your pussy, sucking hard and applying pressure when I find the spot, causing you to moan even louder and push your pussy up into my face. Mmmmm, I'd pull your shirt off of you and unclasp your bra, exposing those perfect tits to me. I kiss both of them, sucking each nipple into my mouth and gently nibbling on them, ever so softly biting on them to remind you of the pleasure in the pain. I lay you down on the table, and spread your legs; placing my tongue directly below your slit and with one long lick I completely cover your pussy and apply pressure with my tongue. I kiss up your body playing with you, teasing you with my tongue till it reenters your mouth. The hard tip of my cock poking at your wet slit, my wetness mixing with yours. I get on my knees, letting my cock rub all the way up your body, rubbing it all over your tits, and then rubbing it on your lips, letting you lick the entire length of my cock down to its base. You slowly lick at my balls, taking them into your mouth as you suck on them and work magic bliss. Your hands take my shaft and gently rub my up and down as you taste my balls. Then pulling out and letting you lick back to the tip of my cock before sliding it into your mouth, slowly pumping it in and out of your mouth, fucking it like it was your pussy. Your hands move between your legs, sliding your middle finger deep inside of you, spreading your lips with one hand and sliding another finger inside of you. I moan your name as I feel my balls thicken with my cum, I pull back and watch as time after time I squirt my hot cum on to your face and into your open mouth onto your waiting tongue. So much cum it runs out both sides of your mouth and covers your face along with your tits. I kiss down your body and slide my tongue into your pussy, sucking hard and applying pressure when I find the spot, causing you to moan even louder and push your pussy up into my face. I gently suck on your clit and lick it with my tongue as it swirl it all over your pussy. Playing with your clit as you scream and orgasm all over my face, feeling your pussy gush with your juices with juices soaking my face. You slide down my body, your juices covering everything they touch and I lay their as you lick them off my face and slide your tongue deep into my mouth. I'd follow you into the bathroom and we can see our faces in the mirror, walk up behind you and slide my thick cock between your tight ass cheeks, sliding it up and down your ass crack while massaging your tits and kissing your neck and back. Spreading your legs a little I slide my hard cock deep into your tight wet pussy and you see your expression in the mirror as I bend you over the sink and slowly pump my cock in and out of you, feeling your tightness grip me, taking it easy on your for a few minutes before starting to slide it in and out faster with more force behind each insertion. Gripping your hair with one hand and gently pulling it back, and spanking your ass cheek with my other as I get rougher with fucking your tight pussy, our juices allowing me to slide easily in and out of you. Pulling out of you and walking over to turn the shower on I pull you over to me and give you a long deep passionate kiss. I lift you up and you lock your legs around me as I ram my cock in and out of you, kissing you all over your face, the water beating on us, running all over our bodies. Our passion overwhelms us as we cum simultaneously. You smile at me and say, "I love you."


End file.
